galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 15
Chapter 15 The Minerva was an impressive, shiny golden water drop shaped, heavy armed ancient Ult freighter in excellent repair and with genuine ISAH pods of recent manufacture. Despite its apparent bulk this freighter was most likely the fastest thing within a few light years. It landed right next to us and I welcomed her captain in our pirate den. He was a Karthanian . Like all Karthanians he was not even remotely humanoid, having many similarities to a Terran Seahorse . External Bone structure, round always open mouth with a flickering tongue, stalk eyes and short, fern like antenna on each side of his head. He did have two arm-like appendixes with very long fingers that started at what would be the elbow of a human arm. The Karthanian looked around and said. “Permission to come aboard. I am Sposhtrah, Shipmaster of the Minerva.” He then identified himself with the Blue-Blue-Red protocol and I did the same. Only then did he take off his bejewelled jacket revealing a Union uniform. “I have a load of Translocator bombs to restock you, two more modified Wolfcrafts one Spectre configuration and the Narth components for your shields that are still missing.” I offered him a seat at our table and our chef brought refreshments, showing that he knew even Karthanian cuisine as the Captain of the Minerva praised the brownish liquid he called Qugamt slobber served in a long thin glass that accommodated his long thin tongue, to be exceptionally good. To the captain I said. “I am thankful for the supplies and I know the Stik delegation is eager to get started with their application, but is it wise that we meet so openly?” He waved with his long fingers and said. “No worries Captain, I am known as one of worst Slave dealers in the Galaxy. I do business with Pirates and the other scum all the time. I am here on Sin 4 at least five times a year. This way we are able to return at least some of the captured Union citizens back home. Of course not even the freed slaves know that and for me to remain effective it must remain that way.” “Before all this I had no idea Slavery is such a widespread problem.” He put down the glass he just was sucking at and said. “Compared to the size of the Union and its population it is not a very big problem. However especially fringe colonies that are not officially colonized through the Bureau are vulnerable to pirate and slave raids.You know anyone with a spaceship can go out there and colonize whatever they want if it isn’t occupied already. There are always dreamers and fringe groups that think they do not need the OOCA. Oh beleive me I would love for it to end as I seen more misery than I care to see. I estimate between 25,000 and 30,000 Union citizens are abducted that way each year. As far as I know there is currently only one other undercover unit like the Minerva doing what I do as it is very difficult to built up a reputation and do this secretly.” I toasted him and said. “I am glad to know that something is being done about it and I thank you for doing it. I had the ill fortune to see what it is like to be a slave, thankfully only for a short time.” He returned the toast and said. “Thanks to you we might see the end of Sin 4 soon and that is a good thing. I often wish I could do something about the other slaves as well, the ones that are not Union, I mean. The practice and the demand is still big in Freespace and the whole region is so damn large. My own kind is doing a big part for keeping the demand up. Karthanian smelter moons and mines always have a large appetite for slaves.” “At least one Karthanian is doing something about it.” “Because this Karthanian was sent to the Smelter moons and was rescued by an undercover Union ship during a slave transfer.” We finished our drinks and then he said. “Let’s get the transfer started. I heard you got a few slaves freed.” “Yes, I purchased all available slaves at the Pirates Market. I think there are about sixty of them and they’re all in Stasis.” A conveyor bridge was placed between our ships and shields extended and synchronized. I stood next to the open freight door and watched the stream of cargo-tainers. An incredibly thin and beautiful female being floated more than walked towards me. She wore Union black and saluted. “Specialist Brana Noleii, reporting Captain.” She held out her orderchip. She was as tall as me, appeared as if someone had successfully mixed a very beautiful female with an exquisite flower; threw in vispy veils and almost insubstantial wings. I had heard of Delicates but never seen one before. “Welcome aboard Specialist Noleii, what are you specialist in, if I may ask?” “I am the weapon specialist for your Bio Chemical weapons. I am also a psionic talent and assigned to your PSI team as well.” “Welcome indeed Specialist. As you can see we are receiving material and I guess additional personnel as well. I am not sure my XO has the time to show you to your quarters right away, but if you don’t mind waiting a little I show you myself.” SHIPs avatar popped up and she said.”Captain I can show her, luckily I can be at more than one place at the same time.” “Perfect, Specialist Noleii, this is our SHIPs AI but she is also a crew member. I am sure she can explain you the details while she shows you around. Later I like to see you at the Den for dinner and get to know more of you.” She blinked with her inhumanly big eyes and smiled.”Thank you, Captain.” The new addition to my crew left and I kept watching. I could not help but smile to see TheOther and the newly conscripted Nul compete with Hans and our cargo handlers to see who could lift the bigger boxes. The Golden who took his job as Quartermaster very seriously held a PDD in his hands and was directing the flow of cargo to the right destinations. Krabbel hung from a thin thread over the Cargo door and waited eagerly for the mail container as he had ordered a new flavor of ice cream that he hoped it would be part of the delivery. To the side in the back of the cargo hold stood Circuit next to an open crate with technical parts. He had his fists stemmed into his side and I could see a bushy tail moving inside the packing material, next to it Shea and Three-Four had already begun assembling some strange looking device. Now I also saw Narth, who held a big piece using his telekinetics, floating above them while he was reading a PDD most likely with assembly instructions. A deep voice next to me said. “I could stand here all day long and watch your amazing crew work together.” I turned and looked into the face of Admiral Stahl. He said. “Permission to come aboard Captain?” To see him was a great surprise and I said. “Of course, permission granted, Sir. Where did you come from?” He pointed at an open Cargo box and said. “The Devi is standing by in Union space with the entire first fleet to clean up Sin 4 as soon as the Stiks officially made their plea. I simply hitched a ride with the Minerva to see how things are with you.” “I think everything is going well, Sir. I addressed my crew a little earlier today about the possibility that we might postpone shore leave and vacations for two years and instead of being angry they cheered instead of voicing disagreement and I think it was a genuine cheer at that.” “I wish we could give you all the breaks and vacation you deserve, but if there is a Seenian depot we need to know where it is located. Maybe the opportunity will presents itself and you can capture the Red Dragon and get the info that way. But if he really is Admiral Swybar then he received the Union shields and implants to make him immune to brain dumps and psionic interrogations.” “I don’t mind flying this ship to the end of the Universe, but I hope I can give my crew some R&R soon. Not that they actually want it.” He nodded towards the grey Nul and said. “So you really have the Nul prince aboard. I have seen your fight on GalNet and I saw the Nul too. Somehow I had a feeling he would end up with you.” I looked away as he said that and mumbled. “I hoped you would not see that.” “Why not? I am not really a fan of death matches, but the ancient adage of panem et circenses holds true still today. Bread and games is what the masses love and I can’t say I didn’t like what I saw.” He grinned widely. “Seeing a gorgeous blonde, half naked tear into a big monster with nothing but an ax certainly has some entertaining value even for me I must say. I guess the body shaping Saresii machine missed the inner Neo Viking. Besides, your action was the foundation of the Nul’s decision to come to you. Just as it did when you decided to wrestle a Xendarian and go rodeo on him. They too are still on Pluribus and I wager the PUMA process will be over soon than later and they too join our big family.” He shook his head. “The Nul on our side, who would have imagined.” “If he is serious I think there might be really peace between Nul and the Union.” Stahl nodded. “Yes, we have every indication he is serious. We’ve got real diplomatic relations for the first time. It will of course make the others very nervous, but with the Nul and the Golden now on the Union side, I doubt they will try anything anytime soon. It might even give pause to the Dai assembling under Cam Elf Na. The Dai respect few others, but the Nul are certainly one civilization even the most vicious Dai don’t like to anger. The integration of the Golden is a huge operation and keeps everyone busy but it is progressing smoothly. The data we are receiving will keep our analysts happy for centuries. Their ships are more advanced than we thought.” Stahl pointed to Sobody. “I never thought I would ever see the First Merchant actually working with load handlers aboard a Union ship.” I too watched Sobody and said. “He has become quite an asset to my crew and doesn’t mind working at all. He shares quarters with a Holdian and follows fleet protocol more seriously than a first year Cadet.” Stahl said as he watched Har Hi talk to the little Yeoman standing by the door. “Cam Elf Na has visited Brahma Port and killed a few Scavengers, but a very large Togar fleet made him and his clans turn away. From the reports we have, the number of Clans he controls is vastly overstated. It is still an impressive force, perhaps in the neighborhood of twenty or thirty clans, but not 2000. Nothing our now beefed up border forces could not handle.” While I was talking with the Admiral we watched as one of our Petharians kicked a spherical container, most likely an empty Bomb container and Hans kicked it back. TheOther caught it and threw it with force towards the Nul, who in turn boxed it with a crashing sound back to Hans who actually head-butted it. Moments later there was a tournament going, with Crewmembers in Load handler suits joining in as well. The cargo deck was vibrating as the now heavily dented metal case was kicked and tossed between two impromptu goals. Stahl held up a little device and said.” I need to record that. McElligott won’t believe me otherwise.” I heard the elated laughter of the Y’All as he managed to score a goal, getting a high five from Hans. Only moments later the Nul managed to head butt the container over into the other goal and he in turn laughed and got celebrated by the Petharians and cargo specialists in their cargo handling suits. The Admiral sighed. “You know I am so tempted to put on a load handler suit and join them. It looks like lots of fun.” I raised my voice. “SHIP, get me two load handler suits. I think we have a Steel Container kick match to join.” How the match ended I could not say as I was called by Elfi who said: “Captain, the Red Dragon is calling and wants to talk to you as soon as you can.” As I stopped playing the entire gang stopped. I said. “Captain’s business, you can go on.” But then the spell was broken and they started to finish the cargo transfer. Stahl shook my hand. “I have to go back with the Minerva. But there is a big part of that wants to actually come along with you and this crew. I think it would be like old times before I was an Admiral.” “I would love that, Sir.” He sighed and then said.”Good luck with your mission. Be assured I trust your abilities and I can tell you have become a real starship Captain, one I am very proud of.” I felt elated his approval meant more to me than any medal. “Thank you Sir. I would not be here without your help.” “Eric, I meant to say Erica. I actually doubt that. You would have become a starship Captain regardless if you had met me or not.” “But not of the Tigershark.” He laughed and left. RED DRAGON On the landing field of the desolate spaceport of Sin 4 and not too far from the heavily modified Karthanian Trader, known as the Silver Streak, sat the Red Dragon. Inside the stolen Union prototype and in its command deck conference room sat the former Union admiral who now bore the same name as his ship and five other pirate captains. Red Dragon had his chair swiveled towards the viewport and watches as the well known slave merchant ship, the Minerva climbed into the sky. “That explains why she bought every slave there was on the market. She is doing business with Sposhtrah.” “Making a killing doing it.” Said a strong looking Oghar sitting to the right of the Red Dragon, also staring out the window. Captain Sodex of the Merchant’s Sorrow sitting across the table, curled his chaps in disgust. He was a Jooltar and growled. “This is the dirtiest business of them all. I stay away from it, no matter the profit. One of these days the Union will disregard all treaties and start hunting slavers and those are involved in this business. One more colony raid report with Union citizens captured for slaves and their Assembly will vote to end it.” The former Admiral, had been an Union citizen for most of his life actually nodded. “There is not much more that riles them.” He was deeply concerned about the latest developments. The news that the Golden had abandoned their millenia old policy of neutrality and joined the Union had just recently shocked pretty much everyone. The Kermac openly furious and secretly afraid of their cousins. First the Blue with all their fine technology and now the Golden, they knew too well that neither one had forgotten the atrocities the Ker had committed so long ago. The Shiss seeing their star slowly but steady fading, were very concerned about the Union grow. And now while everyone was expecting war between the Nul and the Union, news came from Pluribus of a new chapter of Nul and Union cooperation. The Nul All ruler himself was reported to be on his way to Pluribus aboard the Union flagship no less. That made everyone nervous, as impossible it seemed only a week ago. Nul and Union no longer enemies, maybe even working together was bad news indeed. The Shiss knew their end was near if the Nul could now focus on them alone, without worrying about the Union. Worse if the Nul were able to call upon Union resources. The Kermac feared worse, they saw the Nul already as potential new Union members. With the Big Four suddenly reduced to three sides, with one side stronger than the rest. A spark was enough to irritate that juggernaut and Freespace was no more. Admiral Stahl finally able to complete what he wanting to do since it all started. Wiping out the Kermac and the GC once and for all. Cam Elf-Na, the leader of the Dai Than was not much less concerned. Without Freespace, Union fleets could follow every Dai Tribe reported anywhere. With Union Dai knowing almost all of the safe havens and hide outs of the Tribes. The Togar most certainly no longer were certain, eating Union citizens and brag about it was such a good idea. He clenched his fist. “No matter, I will be the one cutting that giant down.” He turned back to face the table again. Besides Sodex and the Oghar known as Captain Meateater there were Captain Ivok of the Bone Crusher, a humanoid quite possibly of Human Terran descent and a former Union citizen as well. Red Dragon suspected him to be a spy of the Worm. On the left to Red Dragon a yellowish skinned Wartook with sickle shaped oiled hair, long pig like snout and tusks even bigger than those of the Oghar, he was only known as the Cruel One and his ship was the ugly, but powerful Scarlet Tormentor. He liked to spill the blood of others. A reputation he liked to advertise by vicious acts of violence. The biggest being in terms of size was Crimson Curse, another member of the Oghar species. He was well groomed and his outfit and weapons were well maintained and clean. He was pirate longer than any of the others and Red Dragon did not think he would join them, but if he did his experience and knowledge of the Coreward sector would be of tremendous help. The last one was Shuhpuz Brathering, a Puup, a Kermac vassal species. While the Puup had virtually no contact to the Union, as they originated from a planet all across the Galactic Council sphere of influence, deep in the Spinward sector. Shupuz was a known pirate in Freespace and some said he looked like the nightmare version of a Teddy bear, furry big head, four eyes and a big maw full of teeth. It was known he liked human flesh especially fresh and raw. His ship the Akulook was perhaps the most advanced besides the Red Dragon’s ship of Union origin. It was the best armed for certain as it was a genuine Kermac T Class destroyer, a real warship and not an armed and modified civilian ship. Red Dragon folded his hands before him.”You heard my plan. It will take a while to get ready, but this will be our goal.So what do you say, are you with me?” Shupuz spoke first.” I am with you. I am no Celtest expert but the evidence looks convincing to me and if only half of it comes true, we will be unstoppable with Celtest equipment or at least very rich. It is a long trip however and I need to get me a NuGas refinery and engine spare parts and that will take a little while” Meateater was next. “I have been with Red ever since he appeared. He is a damn cutthroat but if he says something it usually is so. I never faired wrong, but I doubt my Intruder will make the entire trip unless I get me a new ship or make some serious repairs to mine complete with brand new thruster pods.” Crimson got up. “That’s a tad too far for me. I stick to space I know, count me out. I rather be less rich and less powerful and alive, than spend almost two years on a what if scenario.” Red Dragon made a gesture to the door. “No one is forcing you, but don’t come back and want a share. When we meet again we meet as enemies.” Crimson shrugged. “I managed so far and if we meet as enemies, so be it.” Without further ado he left. It was now Ivok’s turn. “I got to check with my business associates but I am certain I will come along. Celtest Equipment is always of great interest to me.” “Go and call the Worm. I know who you are dealing with, but don’t hesitate to long. I will not wait or offer it again.” The Cruel One got up as well. “I don’t want new enemies, I got enough already. Your offer is good and I would love to tag along, but I can’t afford it. Such a trip will costs a million polos or more, in fuel, spare parts and I would have to pay my crew a special bonus to stay for such a long trip.” Red Dragon waved at the door.”You can go too, but we are not talking to take this trip very soon or unprepared. Just save your funds and when we are close we might be able to pool some funds.” The Red Dragon leaned forward after the Wartook had left. “Now my Oghar friend, you need a new ship. It happens there is a Karthanian Armed Merchant not far from here. Has oversized ISAH thrusters and unlike the rest of the ship they look new. Not to mention the finest Nul weaponry.” Meateater played with the gold tipped ends of his tusks. “I thought you contemplated to offer her the same thing as you offered us?” “Maybe I do, but I rather have you than her. I know you, I don’t know a thing about her.” “She got teeth. She leveled those DE towers and I am sure it was her who blew the well shielded island to bits. If it was her she might have the Loki torpedoes and what else the Duke supposed to have.” Ivok added. “She is rich too. She dealt with the Minerva and bought lots of stuff at the Market. Paid with Polos and Iridi Chips. Her crew is well armed and nothing looks cheap.” “Rumors have it, she bought lots of scrap, the kind Dai love to buy. There is a Dai in her crew, maybe not a renegade at all. If you have a connection to these vicious devils, you can make a hefty profit. They don’t haggle and they are rich.” Sodex gestured to the window. “I bet she made a pretty profit with that old Slave trader.” Red Dragon grinned. “All the better for us. I got this Celtest suit and once inside her ship there is nothing that will stop me.” Elfi’s voice came on over Intership and caught me on my way to the Den.”Captain, the Red Dragon is calling us and he wants to talk to you.” I took the call in our Den after Narth had popped up next to me, handing me my mask. The Red Dragon looked at me after the connection was made and the field screen was activated. “Ah mysterious Black Velvet. Good Captain we had just a little get together and I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting a few colleagues of ours, perhaps over some food and drink so we can discuss a very profitable little excursion. You see the associate I am waiting for is a little delayed and won’t be here for a while. Since there is no sense in wasting too much time on this boring dirt ball, we thought we might invite you to a very promising little hunt. Of course such things are better discussed in person and since you are the new kid on the block so to speak, even if you might be around for half a millennium as some rumors claim. it was suggested that you do us the honors.” I glanced at my gloved fingers and said. “I too have some unfinished business here on Sin 4, but it could wait a little longer. I am never opposed to hear about something that could improve my bottom line. I am not opposed to such a meeting.” He sounded pleased. “Maybe there is a future with us doing business together, Black Velvet. So do you say, Five hour at your ship, or are you too ashamed to have guests?” “My Silver Streak might not be able to provide you with all the creature comforts you are accustomed to, but I think we should be able to scare up some food and drink to entertain our guests. So I expect you and your associates at the mentioned time?” “We will be there and I will bring some wine.” Har-Hi stood next to me as usual and as the transmission ended he said. “So he wants to come over and discuss business and bring along a few friends. Why do I get the feeling he isn’t coming for a friendly barter at all?” Narth shrugged his shoulders and said. “If he is a former Admiral or not I can’t say, but his psionic shielding is most certainly finest Union technology, the kind Command Officers get. I am not even certain I could break it, but if I try he would notice, no doubt.” “Let us go slowly. If he suspects a psionic attack he might have a failsafe that deletes the information he has, or he might suspect us to be more than just pirates. Since his Seenian equipment is genuine there is no reason to doubt he knows the location of a Seenian depot. Finding and securing it for the Union is vital. If he found it, someone else could. Seenian technology in the hands of the Kermac, the Shiss or anyone else would be bad indeed.” Har-Hi propped his hands on our massive table and said. “The Admiral was quite clear; we need to find his source of Seenian equipment and even his arrest and neutralization is secondary to that. So our goal should be to gain his trust and play along for awhile. Maybe we can find out where the Sinister Alliance has its headquarters as a bonus to all this, but if he wears a Seenian Battle suit what would keep him from running amok inside our ship?” Cateria pointed at a PDD she was holding and said. “The scans you made inside that container confirm that he is indeed wearing a Seenian battle suit, but it is certainly not fully activated. I am convinced it is damaged, because it is a command version and it would otherwise never accept a non Seenian.” I asked. “We are assuming he is Admiral Swybar, but McElligott said that this is not entirely certain. Could we not perhaps be dealing with a genuine member of your species? Maybe you are not the only one who survived all this time in suspended animation.” She shrugged. “That would certainly explain how they managed to install Seenian shields and the ZP Cannon. Since I exist it is not completely out of the question. If we can obtain some genetic material, I can find out of course.” Mehedi who was sitting on the table as well, looking quite regal wearing an orange colored turban to his uniform. “It is doubtful, a genuine Seenian would have more than just a few pieces of this technology. His overall behavior and actions I analyzed, suggests that he is indeed the former Admiral. There is clearly a pattern of hate and revenge motivated actions and statements he made suggesting that. Also his gait, gesture pattern and way of expressing himself matches the recordings I obtained from said former Admiral.” “His gait?” I asked “Yes Captain, masks and disguises are not very effective tools to hide someone’s true identity, especially if there are recordings and samples of the unmasked person on file. Every being that uses legs or similar appendixes develops a very distinctive individual movement pattern that is as individual as one’s brainwave pattern.” I touched my mask lying on the table. “So you say this method you guys developed makes masks and disguises obsolete?” “The method was developed on Earth long before the Ascent and was called biometric analysis. It was seemed obsolete and was forgotten by most, with the ability to compare brainwave patterns as a way to identify a person.” He smiled. “TSI however has never forgotten it and it became a very intensive field of research at PSICOM for a very long time. Including the analysis of biometrics of all known species.” “This is fascinating.” Har-Hi was also intrigued. “You can do this for every being?” “Within limits yes. Narth for example all move exactly alike, have the same height, form and voice. However I can distinguish our Mr. Narth from other Narth, as he has developed his own way of moving and uses a different speech and expression pattern than any other Narth we observed. However in your case, Captain it would be impossible to match you with any biometric patterns of your previous identity. Your female identity has changed your gait and way of moving. Only someone with intimate knowledge of you would recognize that your approach to situations and expressions have changed little.” Shea laughed. “That is quite true, Captain. He seems to have that intimate knowledge. This field of Biometrics intrigues me and I will make it a point to read up on it.” His handsome dark brown face fell. “And making me obsolete Lt. Schwartz. I have no doubt you will become best PSICOM specialist. However I would be honored to instruct you.” I looked at him. “Mr. Mehedi no one in this crew will ever become obsolete, while I have something to say about that. You impressed me deeply with your abilities, but it always has been a doctrine of mine to cross train as much as possible, so we all learn and benefit from each other. I am going to make you part of the bridge crew if you like that and you too will rotate through the departments and hold the Conn when it is your turn. I too want to learn from you, not that I ever hope to understand even ten percent of it, it is a very valuable skill to have.” His face lit up and he revealed a set of perfect white teeth. “That always has been a dream of mine. Will you let me learn Helm, too?” Shaka sitting next to him gave me a look, I nodded with a smile and our Zulu prince said. “Report to me tomorrow, we get you steer the ship in no time.” After this exchange I steered the conversation back to the original subject. “No matter who he is under that disguise. He does wear that suit and I remember how hard it was to stop Cateria. So Har-Hi’s question becomes even more valid. We had a hard time stopping you with ship sized weapons. What can we do to if he attacks?” Cateria answered. “I wasn’t even wearing a command battle suit like he seems to have, just a standard model, but ever since I came aboard, Circuit and I are working on a few ideas. Not that we expected to run into a pirate with Seenian tech but we managed to incorporate some Seenian ideas into his latest generation of battle Nanites. Besides this is not a Barracuda, but the Tigershark.” As usual when we sat in the Pirate’s Den there were other Crewmembers present and the Garbini Engineer turned Medtech raised one of his tentacles. “Captain?” I turned to look at the Garbini and said. “Yes, Specialist?” “My roommate is Shail , Ma’am. Even though he is pursuing an Engineering career now, he is still Shail and there aren’t any better poison experts in the Galaxy. Suits protect only from the outside and the Shail have poisons that defy our best Auto Docs.” I grinned. “What a splendid idea. Let us prepare for that dinner and make it a memorable occasion...” Sobody rubbed his small hands. “Can I be in charge of that, Captain?” To him I said. “It would not be memorable if you didn’t plan it. So of course you are in charge.” Chapter 16 » Category:Stories